The Vampire War
by HaleyReneeee
Summary: Edward changes Bella into a vampire after she almost dies giving birth. A strange woman take Bella away while she's being changed. Edward finds her 10 years later and a lot has changed for Vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story that I decided to share to the public. I'm not very sure how well this story is because I got the idea in a dream but I decided to write it and see how it plays out. I'm warning every one now that this story will have many mistakes and I'm asking you to bear with me. Also, Stephenie Meyer owns everything except the story line.**

* * *

I could feel her. I could feel the way her body was coming awake. Her heart softly beating at first and then thumbing as if it was about to come exploding through her chest. Her screams filled the room and I knew the venom was spreading its way throughout her body, covering every cell, every organ, every inch of her insides. Her body was beginning to become whole again, the bones that were broken were now being reattached. I was so distracted by the agony before me, the way I wanted to rip myself apart for allowing her to be turned that I didn't see the woman come into the room. By the time I realized she was there I was paralyzed where I stood. My mind was telling my body to move, every fiber in my being was burning to move and protect the woman I loved. I heard the woman speak in a unknown language five men appeared afterward carrying the woman I loved away. In my mind I was screaming, growling, and tearing them limb from limb, but my body wasn't moving. I was frozen, paralyzed while they took her.

"We'll take care of her," the woman said standing at the door the men just went through. "We'll protect her from the war," and she was gone. My body became to tingle before I finally had feeling in body. I ran as fast as my vampire abilities allowed me, trying to catch their scents. Nothing. They had vanished.

* * *

**I know its short but this is only the first chapter and its sort of a filer for the next few chapters. **

**Reviews would be nice, I would love to hear what everyone thinks of it so far and if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stepenie Meyer owns everything except the story line. **

**I hope everyone who reads this story likes it! **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

"She's waking," a man said. I was lying on something hard and my senses were slowly coming back. My hearing was the first thing to come back, I could hear footsteps in the room beside the one I was in and the soft beating of a woman's heart. I could hear the man in the hallway flirting and the high pitched voice of woman when he grabbed her ass. My smell was the next thing to come back, the first thing to hit me was the smell of blood. It was so strong that I could almost taste the sweet nectar running down my throat, and that's when my eyes opened. I was momentarily blinded from the brightness in the room. When my eyesight finally came back I forgot all about my thirst for blood. The room was all white, it reminded me of a hospital room. The man beside me was older, with balding hair and pale blue eyes. He was wearing white scrub pants and a white lab coat he was holding a clip board and his name tag read "Dr. Issac Wheeler" the woman beside him was younger with long curly red hair that went past her breast. She was wearing a tight black mini skirt, white blouse, and high heels. She pulled her hair to one side and I could see the slight pulse of the vein on her neck, my hunger came back and my throat felt like it was on fire. My mouth filled with venom, I tried to get up but I was my body was strapped to the table I was on. All I could think about was ripping the woman's throat and drinking every drop of her blood. When my mouth opened and my fangs came out the woman jumped in surprised and backed away from me.

"Oh, my dear, I apologize you must be starving," my attention turned to the voice of the doctor who was beside me. "Alexis would you mind going to get some blood from the donors," she nodded and left the room quickly. The doctor turned his attention back to me.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice sounded like bells and was almost unrecognizable. The doctor gave a half smile and sat down in the chair beside me.

"You're in a facility the government has made to study your kind," he said is so casually that I almost didn't realize what he had said. My kind? Did he mean vampires? My confusion must have shown on my face because he soon added "I can see this has come to a shock to you, but I have some questions that I need you to answer honestly, and if I feel you are being honest I will let you have something to drink," Alexis, the woman who was here earlier came in with three bags of blood. She set it on the table beside the doctors chair. When I didn't say anything the doctor took that as sign that I would participate.

"Okay, first things first," he said, giving me the same small smile he gave me before. "What is your name?"

"Isabella," I told him, he quickly wrote something down.

"Isabella, can you tell me why you were turned?" My mind wandered to the night I was turned, the agony of giving birth to my beautiful baby, the feeling of holding her in my arms for the first time, Edward's face as he stared at me with so much love that I knew that I nothing would compare to this moment. Until my body felt heavy and my baby was taken from me, I had suddenly become dizzy and the world felt like it was spinning and I couldn't concentrate on anything, my vision became blurry and everything went black.

"I was dying," I said, he nodded and wrote something else down.

"Do you remember why you were dying?" It was a simple question, but my heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces thinking about my baby girl and my husband, the people who I should have woken up too.

"I was giving birth," my answers were short, I didn't want to reveal too much. It was my personal memory and I wasn't about to share it with a stranger, no matter how thirsty I was.

"Do you know why a vampire would want to change you?" I didn't want to tell him, so I decided to lie. I shook my head, I wouldn't tell him about Edward or the Cullen's. I refused to put them in danger, no matter what.

"I'm disappointed, I really thought we were getting a long so nicely," he stood up and grabbed a needle off the counter across the room. "I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," he came at me with the needle filled with purple goo and stuck it into my neck. At first nothing happened but then I felt my head getting fuzzy and my vision became blurry. I could hear a buzzing in my ear that got louder and louder until I couldn't bear it anymore and my mouth opened and I couldn't control the scream that escaped. The buzzing in my ear continued and my body began to feel like it was on fire, my brain felt like it was going to explode and my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. The pain was excruciating, worse than the pain I felt when I was being changed. Just when I thought it was never going to stop the world went black.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

* * *

It's been ten years since Bella was taken from me. There isn't a day I don't look for her, trying to get a hint of where she or the woman is. I keep replaying that day over and over in my head, trying to figure out any clues that will lead me to her.

***FLASHBACK***

My mind was spinning and I felt my body collapse while silent sobs escaped my body. My family came back from hunting not long after, their questions cam quick and all at once. Rosalie and Alice came out when the heard them come back. I could barely hear any of them, I just sat there trying to figure out a way to find them and rip there heads off.

"Edward what happened?" I heard Alice's voice softly ask. I couldn't answer her, I just continued to sit there, frozen. I felt Emmett pick me up and take me into the house, he sat me down on the sofa while Esme went up stairs, most likely to check on Bella. She wouldn't find her though, the sobs escaped me again when I thought about the empty bed Bella once laid on. I heard Esme telling the rest of them she wasn't there. I heard there questions asking me where she was. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth it was too painful.

Weeks passed and all I did was sit on that couch, not moving, not talking, just sitting. My family tried to talk to me, to get me to tell them what happened. It was almost a month after Bella was taken when I finally began moving again. My daughter had grown so much over the past month, she looked to be about seven or eight at the very least. I only moved when she knelt in front of me and laid her hand on my cheek. She showed me a image of her mother, silently asking me where she was. I knew then that I had to be strong, I had to get Bella back not only for me, but for the little angel in front of me. For the first time in a month I moved, I hugged my daughter. I felt tears fall onto my shoulder and knew she was crying.

"I'll find her," I whispered to Renesmee.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

During those ten years, the humans found out about vampires. A newborn was left on his own and he went out during daylight to his human family, he was overcome with thirst that he murdered his entire family in front of the neighbors. Once the humans found out about us they started killing anyone who they assumed was a vampire, our kind was nearly extinct and most of use were in hiding. The only place we were safe was in places with barely any people. Throughout the years there have been less killings and humans were beginning to assume we were all dead. My family and I came to Alaska when we heard about the outing and we've been hiding with the Denali family ever since. We've been keeping ourselves hidden from any human contact and only feeding at night on our usual animal diet. Knowing Bella was out there and my daughter was the only things that were keeping me from giving myself to the humans. My family was devastated after I told them what happened to Bella.

My search for Bella continued I was barely ever home, I was always looking for anything that gave me a hint of where she was. I was on my way out when Esme stopped me at the door.

"Edward, I want nothing more than to find her, but if you keep this up you're going to get yourself killed," she pleaded with me.

"I have to find her," I opened the door and left. I found myself back in Forks it was the last place I saw her. Our old house was abandoned and looked as if a tornado had hit it. I walked inside slowly, the place was the same as we left it old furniture with white sheets on it covered the front room. I walked past the old kitchen and up the stairs to the old music room. My black grand piano was still there covered in the same white sheet that the rest of the furniture had. I slowly took the sheet off and sat down, running my fingers over the keys, feeling the way they felt. I hadn't played since Bella had been taken, but at this moment being in this house brought her memory a live again, Before I realized what I was doing I was playing her lullaby, the soft sound filled the house and I could almost feel her sitting beside me. I closed my eyes and I remembered the day I first played it for her. I remembered her watching me with those big brown eyes I loved so much, tears falling silently down her face, her lips slightly parted. I could feel her sit beside me and kiss my shoulder. Her head lying slightly down where her lips touched me just moments ago.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up," a woman's voice spoke from behind me, I immediately stopped playing. My instincts kicked in and I crouched in front of the intruder. It was the woman who had taken Bella, she was older now, her hair had grey streaks in it and the wrinkles in her face showed how much she had aged in the last 10 years.

"Where is she?" I growled, wanting nothing more that to rip her head off her body.

"Why do you think I have come back? I need your help," she said, folding her arms and glaring at me.

"With what?" I asked, not moving from where I crouched by the piano.

"To get her back, the government has taken her," those words hit me like a bus. I lost my balance and my body was falling, all I could think about was I had to save her.

* * *

**Well there is Chapter 2, I will be going back and forth from Bella's POV to Edward's. I decided that since I already had this chapter wrote I would update again. **

**Reviews would be amazing, I would love to hear what you think about it and if I should continue with the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything except the story line. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a large television screen. A child's cartoon channel was playing Dora, I quickly found the remote on the bedside table and turned it off. I was trying to figure out where I was, but my mind was blank. The room was light grey with a wooden dresser underneath where the TV was hanging on the wall, a leather chair in the corner beside the small bed I was on, and two wooden doors, one leading to the hall and the other leading to a large bathroom.

A man walked in while I was analyzing my surroundings, he looked vaguely familiar. "Hello," he said, smiling brightly while he sat in the leather chair.

"Hello," I responded.

"Do you remember your name?" the strange man asked me, my mind was racing, trying to figure out what my name was. I was beginning to become frustrated with the lack of not knowing something as simple as my own name. I shook my head, silently telling I did not. "Do you remember anything?" he asked. I remembered the basics, like how to tie my shoes, how to read and write, I remembered everything except anything about myself. It was as if my mind had been erased of any important thing about myself. I couldn't remember who my family was or my friends, I didn't remember if I had any birthdays or even how old I was.

"No," my voice was barely above a whisper when I finally answered him.

"Your name is Elizabeth Danielle Church, you are 18 years old, your mother and father were Carol and Dan Church and you are an only child," my mind was reeling none of this sounded right, but I couldn't remember anything from my life, my only option was to believe this man.

"You said they were my parents, what happened to them?" I asked, deciding that was the best place to start.

"Yes, they were murdered," I blinked rapidly trying to process everything I had just been told.

"Murdered? By who?" I whispered, he shifted in his seat as if the chair suddenly became uncomfortable.

"Vampires," that one word made me feel like my heart was breaking. I wasn't sure if it was because I was afraid or because my parents who I couldn't remember were dead. Did I even believe in such a thing as vampires?

"Vampires aren't real," he laughed bitterly, and glared at me as if too kill me with his eyes.

"Vampires are very much real and you are one of them," my throat began to burn then as if to prove what he said was true. He handed my a bag of blood and before I could recline or even realize what I was doing I drank every drop of it and every drop of the next two bags that were handed to me.

* * *

The man, Issac, left soon after explaining to me what being a vampire meant. He also explained to me that my parents were murdered by the same vampire turned me, apparently the government came just after he bit me but the bastard had gotten away.

I looked into the bathroom mirror, my hair still damp from the shower, I was pale with bright red eyes and dark mahogany that flowed past my waist. My body was covered with bite marks, they made me wonder what exactly happened the night I was turned. I wanted to know more about myself. There was a ring on my left hand, that told me I had been married, but to who? I had all these questions, but it was coming clear to me that no one here had the answers.

I quickly got dressed in the clothes, Alexis, Issac's assistant, had brought me. Deciding to let my hair air dry I went back into my room. I hadn't talked to anyone in hours and I was becoming quite bored by the time the sun came up. I decided to wander around a bit, grabbing a bottle of blood Issac had left for me earlier, I went out into the hall. My room was the only one in sight and it took about 5 minutes until I came across another one. Inside room 312 was a young girl, probably around 15 or 16, she was crying but no tears actually came out. I quietly opened her door and her head snapped up at the sound.

"Who are you?" she asked me timidly, pulling her arms around herself.

"I'm Elizabeth, or at least that's what I was told," I stood there, not wanting to frighten her. Her room was almost exactly like mine except she had a small bear on her bed.

"I'm Katie," her hair fell in front of her face and she hugged herself tighter.

"Why were you crying Katie?" She flinched at my words and she slowly looked at me.

"You should go before they find you outside of your room,"

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't want them to punish you, trust me," she got up then pushing me out of her room and shutting the door in my face. I decided it would be best if I just left. I hurriedly walked back to my room. Issac was waiting for me when I opened my door.

"Elizabeth," he said coldly, not facing me. "You are not supposed to leave your room,"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to look around," he slammed his hands down and threw the lamp on my bedside table at the wall, turning around. His nostril's were flared and his teeth were pulled up into a sneer. He glared at me as if he wanted me to be killed right where I stood. I backed up a little, only to be hit in the back of the head with something, I felt someone stick a needle into my arm and then I was falling. The last thing I saw was Issac reaching toward me.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Explain to me again exactly what happened," I was sitting in my old living room across from the old woman whose name I learned was, Avis.

"Ten years ago I took Bella to a safe house guarded by magic so no one could find her, she was in a coma like sleep so she wouldn't get the urge to find you before the right moment,"

"I already understood that part what I don't understand is how the human government got a hold of her," I was beginning to feel frustrated knowing Bella was out there and we were just sitting here doing nothing.

"I made a mistake, one of my guys became suspicious and started asking a lot of questions, I never thought anything of it because he was one of my most trusted guys. I told him about her being the one that would be able to stop the war that would soon make vampires extinct, not long after that I found out he was a government spy and he led them to her while I was out," I was furious with her stupidity, I was furious with the man who exposed us, but most of all I was furious with myself. I should of done more to protect my Bella.

"How do we get her back?" I asked, determined to not let Bella slip away from me again.

"I have a plan, but were going to need a few more people,"

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Something sharp was poking both of my temples. My arms and legs were strapped down and spread out. I was strapped up against something hard. My vampire abilities weren't working leaving me feeling helpless.

"You brought this on yourself, Elizabeth," Issac's voice came from the corner. He slowly walked until he was standing directly in front of me. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. "You should of never left your room, you could have ruined everything,"

My voice was barely above a whisper when and sounded hoarse when I said "I'm sorry, it won't happen again," he shook his head and grabbed a remote from his pocket.

"This is the only way to teach you a lesson," he pressed the button and the thing hooked to my head started to drill. I felt myself scream as the nails dug into my skull. My head was pounding and electrical shocks were running throughout my body, when I tried to move excruciating pain went through every inch of my body. He pressed another button and the drills stopped, the pain reduced to a numb feeling and I was breathing heavily.

"I'm trying to fix you Elizabeth, I'm trying to kill the monster inside of you," he pressed the button again and again for hours. Soon someone else came in to take his place to continuously press the button throughout the night. They would only stop the drilling for a few minutes so my skull would heal and then start the process over again. I don't know how long I was in that room, strapped that that table while multiple people caused me pain. I could of been in there for days, weeks, or even months,

When I was carried back to room 305, all I did was lie on the bed, to frightened to move. Feeding only when it was brought to me. I kept thinking that same thing over and over again, this couldn't be right.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I'm still deciding if I want Edward to find Bella in the next chapter or not. **

**Also in case anyone was confused with the whole Elizabeth thing, Elizabeth is actually Bella, but Issac wants her to believe that she is a complete different person and you will all soon find out why. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
